


Battle of the Aces!

by Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Conflict (?), Conversations, Crack, Gen, Humor, Inspired by That One Youtube Comment, Light Angst, The Author Regrets Nothing, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken/pseuds/Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken
Summary: Yamamotoisthe ace so who does he prove himself against to gain the ace status for next year? Himself?At least his bro, Tanaka, is there to help him out.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke & Yamamoto Taketora
Kudos: 1





	Battle of the Aces!

During their training camp with the Fukurodani group, Karasuno didn't have a lot of time for idle chit-chat. They did manage to squeeze a few thought-provoking, deep conversations into the mix, however. Tanaka liked to think the conversation he had with Yamamoto was one of them. It wasn't.

"Bro, you're going to be the ace when your third-years leave. That's so cool!" Yamamoto said, breaking into sobs at the level of awesomeness his bro was soon to ascend to.

Tanaka, crying himself, in only the manliest way, of course, brought Yamamoto in for a bro-hug whilst responding, "I know, bro. As soon as Asahi leaves, I'll be our top wing-spiker! I mean, I'll be sad that they left and all, and I could totally beat him if we had the time, but I'll be so damn cool!"

"As you should!" Yamamoto said as their manly tears dried. They had left the bond of their bro-hug mere seconds ago, but their brotherhood already felt strengthened. "Wait, bro! I'm the ace now, and super cool, but who do I have to beat to be the ace next year?"

"Huh, that's a good question," Tanaka said, going into super concentration mode to help his bro out, "I guess you have to...beat...yourself?"

"That sounds right, but how do I do that?"

"I have no idea, bro."

Yamamoto huffed in defeat. He was never going to be the ace next year if he couldn't even beat himself. He said as much to his bro. It wasn't manly to whine about your problems, this Yamamoto knew well, but it was even less manly to bottle them up and cry about them later. Tears were reserved only for the happiest man moments where your bro ascended to another plane in manliness. He did prefer to have some dignity if he could not have all of it.

"Bro, that's it! You just have to beat yourself!" Tanaka suddenly yelled.

"Yeah, but how?" Yamamoto ~~whined~~ said.

"Surpass your own abilities! You just have to beat yourself now! The future you has to be better than the present you, so that when the future you is the present you, the present you will be the ace and not the past you!"

There was, a manly, silence for a moment as Yamamoto's eyes filled with tears, "Bro."

"Bro."

"Bro!"

"Bro!"

"Bro, that was so cool!"

"Yeah, but you're cooler, you get to beat yourself to become the ace!"

"Hell yeah, I do!"


End file.
